metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joe Copp
Welcome to Wikitroid! Shotrocket6, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Warning This message is to inform you that an image that you recently uploaded, Qfight.gif, has been deleted as it was uploaded in violation of Wikitroid's Images Policy. Specifically, the image was deemed to be an off-topic, and, in addition, it lacked an image licensing tag. Here at Wikitroid, we require that all images uploaded pertain to the Metroid series in some way, and that each one has a tag correctly stating its copyright status. To avoid problems in the future, please read the Images Policy before uploading any more images. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me on my talk page, via , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hola Amigo:). Well I am here. Where I will not blog. I'm not even sure there are blogs here. Hmm believe me I think I will be a calmer person here. Less agrivated by the intellectually drained users of the Call of Duty wiki. Some are smart you Yuri CoD4. Others like SOGM and the anons should honeslty be the ones yelled at not users that actually contribute to articals. 22:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually I am not going back. I've had enough of people either taking things the wrong way , not understanding sarcasm, and not yelling at the people that deserve it. I'm not saying I didn't deserve it. I'm sure I did but there are people worse than me and people who don't even contribute outside blogs! 22:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) And yea course it aint. I mean look at Chief a non talking brute. Then look at Samus. Besides whos been in more games?:) 22:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am leaving. The ones I like are either friends on Xbox Live or I can talk to on another wiki. And well there is an issue with many 12 year olds. Why don't the admins do anything about. It is clearly stated you must be 13 to make an account. Half the users aren't 13. They should be banned until so in my opinion. And I can tell sarcasm from normal alot of times. Another thing I thought this was an english wiki whats with all the other languages there? And then so much 1337. I can understand lol and jk those are fine. Its when numbers come into play. I thought there was a rule against alot of 1337. And the admins should focus their time on true vandals not people like me. They just don't follow some of our and wiki wide policys. Another reason I'm leaving. 22:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo ChozoBoy is permabanned. As such, he cannot reply to your talk page post. if you need to talk to him, find other means such as e-mail. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 15:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images I tried a couple images, but it didn't work right. You'd have to get an image-only page with them, and even then it might not work. If you can successfully hotlink an image on the Sandbox, I'll add in the site. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC)